You Found Me
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Sequel to "Opposites Attract". After a blind date, Adam and Tommy reunite, but they can't seem to simply say "I love you" to each other ...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF.
1. Bring Me Down, But I'm The One To Blame

Here is the sequel to "Opposites Attract" :) This story is based off the song "You Found Me" by the Fray. Me and Bailey hope you enjoy. You're in for some twists ;) Bwahaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

"Allliiiii, I don't wanna go on this fucking date. It's fucking stupid, cliché, and a total risk for my love life!" I whined, crossing my arms and glaring at the redhead freaking out and throwing things around and what not. It was rather amusing to watch her shuffle back and forth, deciphering what and what I shouldn't wear. She was trying to find the "perfect" outfit for me for this godforsaken date she set me up on. Some stupid fucking blind date that I didn't even want to attend. I was done with men for now. I was Adam Lambert, and my love life wasn't the best thing simmering in the pot. It's not my fault I'm cursed when it comes to relationships, I just am! Sue me for not being the most fantastic fucker out there—okay, scratch that, I'm pretty amazing; I'm just not good with first dates and shit like that. Ain't my fucking fault! Blame my parents and past; my childhood for my messed up shit!

"Stop being a little bitch, Adam! How many of my gay guy friends are single and willing to find someone? Just you and Tommy, so I had no choice but to set you guys up! Besides, he fits your criteria! Short, elf-like, adorable…Intelligent and self-motivated. Hun, he's _perfect _for you…" Allison Iraheta replied, a giant smile gracing her plump lips. She was much more excited about this then I was which didn't make much sense considering I was the one going on the blind date. "Besides, you've been single ever since Drake left you and I'm sick of you moping around and retiring back into your emo shell! Remember when you _never _smiled?" she asked and I sighed, nodding and flashing back to that terrible duration of my life. When I just wanted everything to end and I just fucking had to slit my wrists to get rid of the pain. A smile didn't grace my lips for any reason, but that all changed, thank fucking god.

I sighed, slumping into the chair with the towel hanging loosely around my waist, my hair clinging to my face and I moaned in distress, staring at Alli as she held up a pair of zebra pants and pointed at my towel. I just got out of the shower she forced me to take so I smelt and looked nice for this little outing. I did smell fucking amazing, but I didn't want to do too much for someone I've never met before. This is ridiculous!

"Strip so I can dress you, Mr. Lambert!" she ordered and I sighed, tossing the towel to the side and slipping into a pair of boxers and grabbing the pants from her. I tugged them on (they were damned tight!) in a struggling effort, but eventually zipped them up and looked down at the slight bulge. The zipper ran right down the middle, and I thought it was a bit much, even for me and I was a performer that loved going all out and doing shit.

"Isn't this a bit…_too _seductive for a first date, Allison?" I asked and she laughed, grabbing a low V-neck shirt and tossing it to me. It was dark ebony with old glitter tossed carelessly on it. I didn't bother to wipe it off—you can never have too much glitter and that's a known fact.

"No way, boo! Tommy loves his men big. He may be small, but he likes being dominate, it's weird," she said, grinning wide as I slipped the shirt on a put on a gray, sparkly vest over that. I felt pretty sexy for staying in my house and not doing shit the last couple of days. After the tour and Idol, I didn't feel motivated to do much. My album is still being worked on, but I needed to find a band and shit like that. I just didn't feel like being stressed out again over the music. Don't get me wrong, music is my life ever since I started singing, but I needed some me time. Not saying I want to get emo again, but I still had that tortured part of me that needed to be left alone so I can reflect on things.

"So, how did you meet Tommy?" I asked, looking at her as she began to apply my make-up. Eyeliner, foundation, glitter, eye shadow and some lip-gloss were tossed on my bed and she picked each color carefully, making sure it all matched and accented one another.

"Oh, I've been friends with him since high school! Then he had to move away to like…Los Angeles or San Diego or something…We kind of lost contact, but then a mutual friend of ours, Mia Tyler, got us back together. She saw me on Idol and then she told Tommy, but this was all after the tour and everything so he couldn't see us on the show, but anyway," she dabbed some black eye shadow on my upper lid, "we got together…" With a smile, she pulled back, fixing my black, short and choppy hair. "We met up a couple months ago and he wasn't gay when he left high school, but he explained to me that he fell head over heels for this one guy, but then the prick totally bailed on him!" Allison said, finishing fixing up my hair and grabbing my favorite pair of boots from under my bed.

"Wait, this guy just left him? How, like…Did Tommy do something bad?" I asked, intrigued by this story as Alli wiped off the dust from my black and glistening pointy boots. I grabbed them from her, tugging them on and pushing my pants into them, making them look even tighter and slicker then they already were.

"No…It's weird; Tommy doesn't want to talk about it, but he'll give the overview, but not the vivid details, ya know? Like…all I know is that he moved from Burbank, fell for this guy in high school who had a dirty little secret—which he also won't tell me, and then, when him and his boy toy were about to get it on or something, the kid bailed on him because his mom walked in or something, I don't know…" Allison said and I gasped, feeling completely sympathy for Tommy. That sounded terrible! I knew I would never do something like that, but the story sounded vaguely familiar. I'm not sure why; maybe I saw it in a movie or something, but hearing all that kind of made me want to meet the badass that experienced that.

"Well, I'm not gonna pester him about that…But I didn't even want to go on this date, you know. I just wanted to stay home, eat mint ice cream, and watch Velvet Goldmine—"

Allison screamed, "THAT'S TOMMY'S FAVORITE MOVIE TOO! YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" she exclaimed and I jumped, putting on a couple rings and a necklace. She came up and gave me a hug, grabbing my hand and walking out of my apartment that I locked up as we made our way to the elevator. She snuggled into me with a huge ass smile. "You both have so much common…Neither of you will tell me about you past!" she whined and I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Yea, as if I was gonna tell her about my abusive parents and my little fling in high school. Fat—fucking—chance, Allison! I love you, baby, but I don't want you to be sucked up in all this shit.

"Nothing special, I promise!" I said, smiling and walking off the elevator with her, towards the glass doors that excited out of the complex that held my apartment. I smiled, opening it up for her and walking over to the black Ford that I had gotten from David Cook during American Idol. That's initially how I met Allison and my world was turned upside down. In a good way of course, I would never want to go back to my youth years.

When I was younger, I had fucking abusive parents and I just wanted to kill myself because it all fucking sucked and I hated every minute of it. Nothing went right for me and I was picked on in school. Then, like fucking luck, I met this angel in high school; I'm not entirely sure of his name, I forgot it (listen, I was like…eighteen, or seventeen, it was like ten years ago, okay?) and then I had to leave. Everything that was happening was just too overwhelming and I couldn't handle it anymore. So I dropped out of high school and made a living doing theatre, then I auditioned for American Idol, and now here I am. In addition, I'm happier than ever! I use to never smile, now look at me! Fucking as happy as can be. Sure, there are always bumps in the road, but nothing compared to what I use to have to go through.

I got into the driver's side with Alli in the passenger's seat. "Where we going?" I asked and Allison grinned.

"To the movie theaters. He wanted to see a new movie…I think…Like…Halloween or something, I don't know. He _loves _fucking gore. His arm is tattooed with nothing but horror movies and John—fucking—Wayne."

I gulped, putting the image of this man in my head. Mean-looking, burly, fat and—no, Alli said he was short and elf-like. I can't make an assumption already, that's rude.

She kept talking about him and I just smiled as we drove to the movies. When we finally arrived, I got out of the car, and Alli said he would be by the front gates. I nodded and she took my car, leaving me to go meet this mystery man, but I trusted her judgment.

I began to walk towards the doors, my boots clicking when a small figure came into view. From what I could tell, he was wearing big sunglasses, his lips were pushed out into a pout, and his arms were crossed. He was wearing a short, navy-blue shirt and sure enough, his muscly arms were coated in tattoos. But he was short nonetheless. He turned his head and must have spotted me, and a small smile crossed his lips. After removing his sunglasses, I noticed that his eyes and his face seemed somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Whatever. I smiled, holding my hand out which he took in a strong grasp as we shook.

"Hi, Tommy. I'm Adam Lambert."


	2. First Date

Hai all! :) Just letting anyone who cares that the last chapter to "What Do You Want From Me?" I posted was the LAST chapter. We ended it like that so it's open for interpretation. Don't end many stories like that because it's an unpopular writing technique, but we wanted to do something different. I forgot to mention that it was the last one in that chapter. So yea, "What Do You Want From Me?" is over. No sequel. Sorry, here's this story now!

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV<strong>

I didn't want to be here at all. But of course, Alli is Alli and she is going to force me to do it. She was making me wait here at this movie theater for this "mystery man" to show up. All I know is that he is tall, slim, and has dark hair. I guess it could do, but tall wasn't really my thing. You see, I liked being the dominant one and if my date was taller, they always seemed like the man in the relationship. But who knows, I could hate this guy and never see him again. So you shouldn't give a relationship too much thought at the moment.

As I stood, I crossed my arms, leaning back against the brick building. I sighed, blowing some hair out of my eyes. I loved my long, blonde locks but honestly, they are so fucking annoying at times. Anyone with side bangs knows exactly what I mean.

I groaned, looking at the time on my phone. It was 6:45. This guy was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Where the fuck was he? I looked down at my phone, checking to see if I had something to entertain me while I waited. Nothing. No text from anyone, and my phone was so shitty. I didn't have any iPhone or Droid; I had a flip phone with a cracked screen. I didn't even care though, so I just never got a new phone. I groaned, shoving my piece of shit in my pocket and looking up through my gigantic sunglasses and seeing a man approach me. He had a nice smile, and he was very attractive. His dark hair was pushed to the side, and looked so silky. He had on a loose fitting V-neck shirt that clung perfectly to his slim figure. It also graced his zebra print skinny jeans and- OH MY GOD. What did he have in those pants? I fucking sausage? That thing needs its own area code it's so big!

I smiled when he approached me. Well this was definitely worth the wait. I took his hand in mine and shook it. It was so soft and something about him just seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. So I just smiled as he talked.

"Hi, I'm Adam Lambert," he sang. Well, not literally but he had a kind of voice that was so gentle and sweet. Maybe, if we became a couple, he would sing to me. I smiled at the thought, drifting off into my own fantasies. I guess I had spaced out for quite some time because Adam was waving his hand in front of my face, quietly saying my name.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry. I zoned out for a minute," I chuckled a little, introducing myself and making my way into the building. He stood next to me but seemed tense. Was he nervous? Why be nervous? I was just a person, right?

We made small conversation as we made our way to the counter. He took out money, placing it on the counter and getting two tickets for Halloween. I have been DYING to see this movie and being on a date while seeing it was going to make it even more exciting. He mumbled a quick thank you to the women and looked back at me.

"L-let's, um, get some f-food?"

Stuttering? Really? Okay, that was a turn off to me, but it's okay. He was only nervous and I'll just have to forget about it.

"Sure," I replied, grinning and walking across the building to the other counter.

"We will have o-one large p-popcorn and I'll have water. T-Tommy, what kind of d-drink do you want?" he asked, turning to me. Okay, now that I think about it, his stuttering was kind of cute. I smiled, giggling a little. He was just so cute!

"I'll just have a water too, please," I said. I really wanted a coke, but I didn't want to seem like a pig getting that. I know, I'm one of the people that are self-conscious about what they do on a first date, and I hate that about myself. Mostly because I hate when people I'm on a date with are like that, but I can't help being like that. I was born this way.

Adam paid again, and I smiled. We both said thank you to the lady and I took the popcorn as Adam took both waters in his hands. We walked to the entrance of the movie room, and Adam opened the door for me. Such a gentleman.

Here we go...


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Adam's POV**

I was so stupid. So fucking stupid. Why was I stuttering and acting all nervous? I wasn't this way around Drake on our first date, and I was stuttering like an idiot! Was it because Tommy made me nervous and Drake was so cool and collected? What am I saying? Tommy was so docile; he was just a little off that's all. Okay, maybe that's a little mean, I mean; it's not as if he was off, he was just different. And I loved that about people. If you're the same as everyone else, what's the fun in that? Why the fuck am I like this? Why can't I just not be that shy little emo freak I was in high school? He probably thinks I'm an idiot. At least I'm paying for everything. Yea, Adam, paying for everything will make up the fact you're being a fucking retard. Good job.

When we got into the room that was showing the movie, Tommy sat at the very back in the dark corner. Great; fantastic for a horror movie. Can't fucking wait…But I cannot act like a wimp. Tommy can obviously stomach this stuff, so I have to try and not be rude or weird about it because I'm not. I just have to try to enjoy it. Endure this undying torture of watching _other _people be tortured. Makes perfect sense, right? Damnitt, why am I so awkward?

I sat down next to him, handing him his water and taking the popcorn from his hands, propping it in the middle for both of us. He seemed rather happy, and he glanced at me. I looked back and I noticed that his eyes held a dark feature about them. Like there was a mysterious presence lurking deep within him. Yep, I can get pretty poetic when I want to be. Once you're an emo, you can never not be one. There's always that tiny little aspect about you. Not that I'm going to complain, it helps me write songs and shit.

"Are you okay with horror movies?" he asked and I shrugged, not entirely sure how to respond. I kind of wanted to tell him the truth, but then again I didn't because I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle it and we had to leave. The last time I watch a horror movie was with Kris in our dorm. In addition, I hated it. I recalled loving them when I was a teenager, but I grew out of that phase—obviously, Tommy didn't. However, I couldn't actually sit here and tell Tommy I was a pussy and didn't like gore and shit, so I fibbed. A little fib about myself wasn't going to ruin this date. No, he chose it so I have to respect that. I'm not gonna be selfish and make him go somewhere else with me. Push comes to shove, I just have to leave and we'll never see each other again. Only meaning that this relationship had no potential in the first place.

"Um…yea, love 'em," I said, and he grinned, seeming to believe me. I knew I would just have to suck it up and watched people be killed. It's not that bad right? When I watched it with Kris, he seemed to hate it just as much as me and then we switched it off and had hot, wet, kinky, gay sex. Alright, shut up, I lied, but whatever. I wish but he was a married man. Screw me for finding a straight male attractive.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked and I gulped, blushing and looking at the ground, shrugging. He sighed, "Dude, don't be so fucking nervous, okay? I'm not gonna eat you!" he said with a chuckle and I blushed even more, blinking and looking up at the movie previews. They went by in a blur and I didn't really pay attention to them.

Then, when the movie actually did begin, I wished it hadn't. I hated seeing all this gore and shit and I kept flinching, and gripping onto the popcorn, hugging it close to my chest, biting my tongue. Tommy laughed at it! He _laughed _at that poor girl getting her head chopped off! How fucking morbid is that? What's wrong with him? Jesus…I mean, don't get me wrong, his laugh was luscious and I loved it, but the context it was used in was just terrible and I wanted to know what he found so fucking hilarious about it! This little girl had all her limbs cut off! That's just…fucking…FUCK. I was so engulfed in my non-morbid thoughts, that I didn't even notice Tommy staring at me.

"Dude, you okay?" Tommy asked, half way through the movie when all their organs were spilling out of their ears.

"Umm…Y-Yea, fucking great," I mumbled, looking to the side and standing up, handing him the tub of food. His eyes widened and he held onto it, looking up at me with curiosity. "I have to go to the bathroom," I said, walking out and opening the door to the room and coughing as soon as I exited. HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT. That shit was terrible! I opened up my phone, dialing Allison's phone number, leaning against the wall in the lobby. I took in a deep breath, breathing heavily and trying to make my gag reflex calm down.

"Hey, Adam! What's up? How's the date?" she asked and I snorted. Do you really want me to tell you how the date is Allison? I'll tell you but then I'll have to kill you for setting me up on it!

"It's _horrible _Alli! He's laughing at people getting their heads chopped off, and I can't stop stuttering and…I just want to go home and sleep." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and frowning deeply. My hair hung over my eyes and I pushed them behind my ear, biting my bottom lip.

"Adam…it's 4:30…in the afternoon…," she said and I grunted.

"You think I care? We're just not compatible, alright, Alli? I'm sorry…" I mumbled, feeling bad for not even giving him a chance. But what else was I supposed to do, hm? We were just _too _opposite. Sure, I've heard the phrase "opposites attract", but it certainly didn't apply to this!

"Adam—"

"Not compatible, huh?" I froze turning around, a sheepish smile making its way to my lips. "Fuck, Adam. I asked if you liked horror movies. Ya know you could have said no, right?" he asked and I sighed, nodding and feeling ashamed. He caught me red-handed. I was so stupid!

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "What's your ideal date?" he asked and I heard the dial tone on my phone, knowing Allison hung up on me. Okay, so he was trying to make this better for me.

"…Um…"

"Spit it out, dude."

My left eyebrow twitched in frustration and I sighed angrily. "Fine. _My _fucking ideal date is going to a French restaurant and actually getting to know the person instead of sitting around watching people get their heads chopped off while the person you're supposed to be getting to know is laughing his _fucking ass_ off!" I yelled, blushing and sighing in irritation. There, I told him, and he should get mad at me for snapping at him. That's the end of it. I knew I was cursed with love.

However, instead of getting mad, he laughed and impishness gleamed in his eyes. "See, that's the kind of fire I love in a guy. Come on, Adam. We'll go to a French restaurant and you can get to know me inside and out—" he paused, realizing what he said and a blush crossed his face. SUCKER, IT'S YOUR TURN TO BLUSH NOW.

I laughed, opening the door for him, "I know what you mean, Thomas…" I said and he rolled his eyes, making his way towards his white Mustang. It was pretty beat up and old, but he didn't seem to mind. He walked to the passenger's door, opening it with a smirk and gesturing towards the inside.

"Come on Mr. Lambert. You shall give me direction to this famous French restaurant," he said and I blushed, getting into the car and he closed the door, getting in the driver's seat, turning it on, the loud engine purring to life. I pulled out my phone, typing in an address and Tommy glanced over at my Droid. "That's a nice phone," he said, and if I couldn't be mistaken, I heard a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Thanks. You have an iPhone?" I asked, and suddenly regretted it when I heard a slight growl emit from his throat. "Err, never mind, I'm sorry…" I said and he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, sorry. I'm a dick. I've got anger problems or some shit, ignore me," he said, smiling and glancing at me with a slight sneer. I tensed a bit, but glanced back down at my phone, giving him directions. When we arrived at the restaurant, we both got out of the car and Tommy looked at it, a bit of a puzzled look on his face, but he shrugged it off, entering the building.

I would seem like a gentleman and make it worth his while.


	4. Give It A Chance

**Tommy's POV**

Well this was just great, wasn't it? Adam thinks we are not even compatible. I mean, sure we have different preferences for movie genres, but shit, he doesn't even know anything but that about me! Can he just give me a fucking chance?

At least now, we were going to a restaurant so we can at least talk, then maybe he would see that we ARE compatible. I mean, I really like Adam and I don't want him to just toss me in the fucking trash like most guys do after their first date with me. Maybe I just don't make good first impressions...? I don't know, but I don't even fucking care anymore. All that matters right now is getting to know Adam.

As we pulled into the parking space, I glanced at the restaurant. My eyes widened. This place was so nice. It was huge too! I would NEVER be able to afford a place like this for dinner. Well Adam is paying so I can't worry about that right now.

We both stepped out of the car, and I locked the doors. I looked back up at the building, studying it. Adam started walking but I just stood still. I was too lost in my own thoughts on how beautiful this place was.

"Tommy?" I heard Adam's voice echo from in front of me. Suddenly I shook myself from my thoughts and responded.

"Oh, sorry, I'm back," then I walked over to Adam and we walked closer to the restaurant. But as we walked, I reached out and grabbed Adam's hand. It felt warm inside mine, and at first, Adam tensed... Then he relaxed and held my hand back.

For some reason his hand felt so right inside mine. So perfect. Like two puzzle pieces that go together, and have been searching for each other for so long. Now they finally were put together. Wow, Tommy, how could you have ever thought you were straight? It's so ridiculous.

But there was one more thing that made this feel even more right. It felt as though I recognized the texture of his skin. Like I recognized holding this hand. Whatever.

Before I knew it, Adam was sitting down and I was standing next to my chair. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a long time. God damnitt, I hate that about myself. I always space out. So, instead of letting it happen again, I pulled out my chair, taking my seat in front of Adam. He smiled at me, handing me a menu then taking one for himself. I glanced over the words, my eyes landing on one specific thing.

Chicken and Beer.

Yea, I'm SO not that kind of gay guy who hates beer. I LOVE beer. See, I have some man in me.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Adam asked me.

"I think I might get the Cuck aw vine," I responded. As soon as I said that, Adam started cracking up. Okay, he had an ADORABLE laugh. But why was he laughing? Did I order the wrong thing? "What?"

"Tommy, it's pronounced _'Coq Au Vi_n'," he said back, laughing some more. I growled under my breath, staring at his face. He was so adorable. A smile pulled at the edges of my lips and I sighed. Not a sad sigh, but the kind that a girl would do when she was staring at a boy she really liked. Yea, that kind.

"Hey Tommy?" Adam said when his laughing had calmed a bit.

"Yea?" I asked, looking up through my blonde fringe of hair (I had recently turned my attention to the table so Adam wouldn't catch me staring)

"Um... Never mind...," he said. Well now, I just really wanted to know! But there was something I wanted to know more than that. An answer I longed for.

Why was I recognizing so much about him? His skin, his voice, his laugh. What was that all about?


	5. Outta My Hands

**Adam's POV**

I sighed, twisting the pasta on my fork as I picked it up, and then dropped it back on the plate. I wasn't really hungry. It's not that I ate before I came here, but my nerves were just getting to me in the worst way possible, and I didn't want to risk throwing up all over the place. Tommy said he was going to the restroom, and I was afraid he wasn't going to come back. If you haven't already gathered, I have horrible self-esteem issues. They've lessened as I've grown, but they're still there, buried deep within my core, and there wasn't much I could do to prevent them. That's why I rarely went on dates…I was always afraid of rejection, and it was utterly pathetic, but I couldn't help it. The way I was raised (if you would call it that) didn't lead for the best results in my adult years. However, I will say that I grounded out thanks to the people I surrounded myself with. I avoided anyone who would be similar to my parents, and I was hoping Tommy would be like Allison: nice, funny, and never leaving me…

After about another five minutes, I assumed Tommy had dined and ditched. I was angry. The fury boiling in the pit of my stomach was something I tried to repress down because I didn't want to make a scene, but I couldn't help but feel a bit sour, even though I was assuming all this. I growled harshly under my breath and turned my head to see the blond walking back over, waving like some five-year-old at me with a big grin on his face. He looked so adorable, I couldn't handle it. The male was so my type, it was almost unreasonable! I was wondering what the hell he could be so happy about until I saw some waiter behind him hold a bottle of wine.

"Hey, I was on my way to the shitter (he has a way with words, doesn't he?), and I ran into this guy…Would you like some red wine, Adam?" he asked and I gasped, looking at him skeptically. First of all, he was so informal, it made me want to giggle, and secondly, I didn't know he was the wine type. He seemed more like beer and chips…

"How did you know I liked red wine the best?" I questioned as the waiter poured the glorious red liquid in my wine glass. Tommy just winked, leaning back in his chair and keeping his mouth shut. I picked up the glass and raised it, a sly smirk curling on my lips. "Cheers, Mr. Ratliff," I whispered as the waiter left and Tommy picked up his cup, clinking it with mine, winking again. I didn't ponder the subject further; instead, I let the wine slip down my throat in a greedy manner.

"Cheers, Mr. Lambert," he cooed, placing the delicacy to his lips and gulping it down. Some spilled down his chin, but he didn't seem to notice, nor do I think he cared.

After about three glasses, Tommy and I were a bit tipsy, playful, and not all there. He sat up from his seat, a lazy grin spread across his lips. "Let's go, Adam. I wanna get home before it gets dark…," he slurred, grabbing my hand, smiling sweetly, and gripping onto it. I felt the heat rise to my face even though I have held plenty of hands before, Tommy was different. I liked it. His skin was soft, and he was so adventurous, it made me jealous. I admire that he just went out there and did it without giving a damn of the consequences or the slim chance of rejection.

We walked out of the restaurant, stomachs full, and thirst quenched. He sauntered over to the driver's seat and I made my way to the passenger's seat. As soon as we entered and the car was running, Tommy immediately grabbed my hand again, squeezing it with a small smile spread across his lips. I couldn't understand what was happening, but he felt so right…something about him just made me feel safe, but I had some kind of guilt form in the pit of my stomach; like I had wronged him somehow in some way. But this was the first time we encountered, so I couldn't have…right? It didn't leave me the entire car ride and I was racking in my mind to somehow disperse this feeling, but it didn't falter. If anything, I just gained more theories as to why it was there…

I was disappointed when we arrived at my house, and I knew this was the end of the date. I didn't want it to end because I was having such a good time and I believed he was too, or at least I hoped. Then again, this could only be the beginning of something magical (I'm gay—sue me for my word choice). I glanced at him when he looked over and smiled at me.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked and his smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight gasp, but soon reappeared even brighter than before. I don't even know where the confidence came to ask him inside, but I suppose his amazing traits rubbed off on me and I assumed he would say yes because he was such a nice guy.

"Dude, I would love too!" he exclaimed, and I grinned, my heart thrashing in my chest as I exited the car, waiting for him and grabbing his hand, sauntering to the front door and my breathing light. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I could already feel the tightness of pleasure coiling in my stomach. I got out my keys and unlocked the door. When I opened it, I gripped onto Tommy wrist, pulling him into me and placing my lips on his. He didn't seem surprised, or phased. Instead, he pushed me against the wall, pushing both his hands on my chest, opening his mouth and exchanging saliva. I moaned, running my hands up his sides and tangling them in his hair. He grunted, shutting his eyes and shoving me further into the wall, wanting to stay in control. I growled, my eyes turning fiery as I pulled away, panting and attacking his neck. He moaned, whimpering and turning his neck to the side to expose more skin for me. I bit down, sucking and licking, leaving an evident hickey on his flesh.

To be honest, I normally had a heated make-out session on the first date, and if it wasn't just a one-night stand, it led to something more on the second date. However, Tommy wanted as much as he could gather, but I didn't protest. I wanted his hands all over me, and my dick wanted his mouth or ass. Either one would be fantastic at this point.

"A-Adam…" he whispered and I smirked, pushing him on his knees and straddling him, laying Tommy on the floor and slipping my hands up his shirt. He whimpered and I growled, licking at his collarbone as his hands tugged on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms, allowing it to fall and he grabbed my wrist, sticking my index finger in his mouth and sucking. I looked at him, a sly smirk playing on my lips as his tongue traveled down the palm of my hand to my wrist where he bit down. I moaned. My wrists have always been sensitive since I was a teenager, but I hate going back on those years. However, the way Tommy was handling them so delicately was absolute ecstasy.

His tongue abruptly stopped and I looked at him quizzically, my dick was pulsing and he picked a shitty time to stop! "W-What Tommy?" I stuttered, and he glanced at me, his eyes once flooded with lust, now confused and in pain. I didn't know what was wrong, but I wanted to know quickly so I could fix the problem and we could get on with this ordeal.

"Adam…" he whispered silently and I looked at him, bouncing on his stomach from impatience.

"Fucking what, Tommy?" I asked and he sat up, gripping onto my wrist and turning it around where the scars clearly read _Love. _I raised an eyebrow.

"I've had those since I was a teenager, it's nothing really…" I said, and he choked up, looking at me.

"A-Adam…Y-You got this when…When…We got in the fight…When you kissed me and I kicked you out!" he yelled and my heart hammered in my chest. "NO FUCKING SHIT YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!" he yelled.

I gasped, falling on my ass from straddling him and the guilt I was feeling finally made sense. I left Tommy when we were in our most intimate moment and he had to handle him mother slapping him and yelling at him by himself. I couldn't take it anymore and I knew that Tommy's life being fucked up was my entire fault! But I'm in his life again…

And I don't want to be…


	6. I Never Knew How Much I Missed You

**Tommy's POV**

I didn't even know how I was feeling. I thought I felt anger, but then happiness, but then anger again. I was so confused. I loved Adam. Loved. As in past tense. I thought I had gotten over him. I mean, he had always just left mark on my heart. So I was never REALLY over him, but I was. Do you know what I mean? Yea, neither do I...

Adam had his face in his hands. I guess be was thinking. He probably felt horrible for ever betraying me. And he should. Did he know what he had done to me? Did he know what I had to go through on my own after he left? Well shit, now I'm mad...

He slowly lifted his face from his hands and I saw redness in his eyes. I guess I was crying too because I could feel myself choke up a bit. He lifted his hand, and I gasped as he placed it lightly on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, much like a cat would.

Suddenly, something hit me. I know I had been thinking about it this whole time, but it actually just HIT ME. I gasped, pushing his hand away. His eyes widened in response and I immediately freaked out.

"What the fuck? What is wrong with you? How could you just expect everything to be better now after you LEFT ME? YOU FUCKING HURT ME ADAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH?" Tears started streaming out of my eyes now. I just couldn't hold them back.

"I... Um... I'm so s-sorry Tommy! I l-loved you and I-I just-"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME IF YOU COULD JUST LEAVE ME THERE WITHOUT BEING GUILTY!" He was such an asshole! How could he do this? Bitch, bitch, bitch!

"I DID FEEL GUILTY! AND I MISSED YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN FUCKING IMAGINE! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL? NOT JUST YOURSELF?" Okay, I wasn't expecting this. He was screaming now. We had both stood up at this point. He started pacing back and forth. "DON'T BE SO FUCKING SELFISH!" He was facing me, his hands and arms thrown out behind him. He had more tears staining his face. And suddenly, I just couldn't help myself.

Walking up to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He hugged back, crying into my shoulder as I cried into his chest. It was just like a big, gay, crying festival. So many emotions and thoughts were going through my head right now. I just didn't know what to say so I could only communicate with him through my actions. And all we really did was hug. For what seemed like hours.

But in reality, it was only seconds.


	7. Hands All Over

**Adam's POV**

I pulled back, cupping his face in my hand and placing my lips on his, working our mouths fluently together. My tongue pushed past his lips and gained entrance into his mouth where I tasted him all over, savoring his flavor and engraving it into my mind for safekeeping. I didn't want to miss anything about him anymore. It was just too valuable at this point. A couple tears still strayed in my eyes, but I didn't let them faze me, or us. Right now, I just wanted Tommy, and that was it. His body pressed against mine, his mouth pressed into me, his soft moans lingering in my ears…But apparently, that wasn't good enough for him because he pulled back, looking at me intently. I could see it in his expression that he wasn't quite ready to forgive me, and I didn't blame him. I did break his heart, and I felt like shit for it…

"Adam, why did you leave me?" he asked, his chocolate eyes swimming with mixed emotions that I couldn't sort out. "That was our most intimate moment…And you just left…it tore my heart up…," he whispered, looking to the side and more tears falling out of his eyes. I frowned, bringing him to look at me. He watched me, gripping onto my wrist and looking intent. Like he didn't want to leave or go on any further from the truth. Seeing him cry, and me being the cause of it just made me want to throw up from the complete anguish I felt. His tears meant everything to me, and I just wanted them to stop and never exist again in my time.

"Tommy…I…" I bit my bottom lip, taking in a deep breath before lightly kissing him on the lips again. I did it to get motivated. To tell him my side of the story. "Before me, you had it all. You were rich with loving parents…sure, they may have been a bit strict, but whose parents aren't? You were popular with a girlfriend…For god sakes Tommy; you _thought _you were straight before me! Then I stumbled in your life and you were so fucking nice to me…" I mused, wrapping my arms around his waist and feeling his heartbeat against mine. Both our hearts quickened as I spoke… "I left in order for you to gain something…With me just weighing you down; there was nothing you could do…" I said, leaning my forehead against his. "But obviously, the universe wants us together…" I said, kissing him again, roughly this time. My hand slid up to the back of his head where I forced him to kiss me back and he eventually gave in.

I felt his cold fingers travel up my naked back and into my hair where he pulled on it and I growled, leaning back and attacking his neck and tugging at the hem of his shirt and lifting his over his head, tossing it to the ground and forcing him up against the wall. His fingers kept jerking at my ebony locks and I couldn't help but get turned on by that. It was a weakness of mine. That and my ears…tug on my hair and mess with my ears and I'll become some horny sex beast. Nevertheless, even without knowing all my ticks, Tommy still managed to get me aroused by just looking at me in a certain way. He was so god damn talented…

He jumped up, wrapping his legs around my waist as I ravaged his neck and sucked, biting down. I wanted to mark him; it was some sort of possessive thing, I guess. When I looked down, his neck had a nice purple bruise, I smirked, licking down in between his pecks, and I was fueled off his moans. My tongue darted out, poking his sensitive skin and I could feel the bulge in his pants get so much bigger with excitement.

"W-Wow…Adam, you're a lot more confident now then y-you were when we just s-started…" he inquired, and I rolled my eyes, unhooking his legs from my waist so he was standing up against the wall and I was on my knees in front of his growing bulge. He was quite talkative when aroused, and I didn't like talk during my sex. I preferred it just being quiet with the sounds of my partner's moans and screams. He had better shush before I have to quiet him down with by force.

"Yea, well, I've gotten experience over the…last ten or something so years…" I replied, taking his zipper between my teeth and pulling down, licking at his boxers so my spit seeped in through the material. He withered, grabbing my hair again and yanking at it. I bit my bottom lip, feeling my heart thrash in my chest and the sweat accumulate all over my body with desire. I couldn't wait much longer, or else I would explode myself, and I was about to give Tommy the blowjob. He hasn't even attempted to fix my little problem, but I wasn't complaining. I loved being in control and dominate in these types of situations.

"F-Fuck! You're like a f-fucking natural, Babyboy…" he mused, and then blushed when he said my nickname. I still remembered when he called me that when we were cuddling in my bed at home. I was pretty fucked up from my beating, but he made it all better. And even from the glass bottle hitting my head, I still remembered that tiny aspect of my life. It just proved how much I missed Tommy and how badly I wanted him back. However, right now, I couldn't think like that because we were having an intimate moment, which meant no sappy or miserable past events.

"Aw, Babyboy? You're so cute, Glitterbaby," I said, glancing up at him, and he blushed even more at the nickname I gave to him. He was so shy, I was gushing at his adorableness. Could anyone be so shy in such a moment? I truly was in love with this piece of art…

With a light chuckle, I undid his belt and began to pull his pants down. He squirmed and I growled, making him stop. "Let me work you, baby…I'll take care of your problem…" I mused, hooking my fingers on his boxers and pulling them down. When they were all gone, I was faced with his "problem" and fuck, it was a big problem. Nothing like I remembered, but then again, we were teens back then. I giggled, licking the tip and he moaned, his eyes slipping shut and his breathing becoming heavier.

"A-Adammm…" he whispered and I just smiled, running my hand over his and holding it, opening my mouth and taking him all in. He squeezed my hand, groaning even louder and biting his bottom lip. Seeing him in such a state was memorizing and intoxicating. It made me want to go down on him even more then before. My gag reflex was pretty awesome, so I could easily put him all in with no trouble at all. I smirked, biting down slightly on the sensitive skin and pulling back so my teeth scraped his entire length. I began humming and that's what set him off.

"AH, FUCK, ADAM!" he hissed, grabbing my hair and forcing himself all the way back in. I rolled my eyes, bobbing my head back and forth and sucking on him. My free hand gripped the base, I began to stroke him until his eyes rolled in the back of his head. I gripped the base, trying my best to hold his orgasm back because I wanted this to last. I pulled all the way back, licking at the tip with a wink and he releasing a series of moans, some not even coherent anymore. I decided to be nice to him since this was the first time he rode the Adam Lambert Sexual Experience train. I took him all the way back in and sucked until I felt his creamy liquid fill my mouth. With a smug sneer, I pulled back, swallowing him all and licking my lips. He moaned, sliding down the wall and meeting my eyes. He seemed exhausted already, and I chuckled, kissing him lightly on the lips, compelling his mouth to open which obeyed. I played with his tongue, shoving mine as far down his throat as I could. He moaned, pulling back, shuddering slightly from the remainder of his orgasm.

"I wanna start where we left off…" he mused, and I looked at him oddly, but before I could comprehend what he said, he had my arms pinned on the wooden floor of my apartment and he was straddling me, a smirk covering his lips. "I was inside you when my bitchy mother interpreted us, and neither of us had come yet. You just got me to orgasm, but now it's my turn…," he whispered, his one hand holding both my wrists to the floor while the other lingered through my hair. His index finger trailed down my face, chest to my pants where he unzipped them and struggled to get them off with one hand. Once they were off, he looked down with a smile and grabbed my erection with his hand, petting it lightly. I moaned, arching my back and whimpering. "Mm, so nice, now I just need to get completely hard again…" His hard eyes looked at me and he released my hands, sitting on my stomach, glaring at me. "Touch yourself," he ordered.

My eyes widened and I was about to protest, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Either touch yourself in front of me to make me hard, or I'll go get a toy. I'm gonna fuck you hard Adam…" he whispered. I felt my heart thrash in my chest, but I was excited.

Fuck, he was intense. And I couldn't have asked for him any other way…

* * *

><p><strong>Love love love reviews. So ya know. *love*<strong>


	8. In The Beginning

**Tommy's POV**

He was really going to do it. To touch himself. I didn't actually expect him to take my offer but now that he was repositioning himself, I realized I don't want him to go back. This is going to be hot. Let's just hope I don't get hard and come BEFORE I even get in him... That would be embarrassing...

Watching him sit up against the wall, his eyes ran all over the room. Was he nervous? Excited? I couldn't really tell, but then again I was never really good at reading people. I couldn't even see that he didn't like horror movies on our date earlier tonight. Our date... Wow... This was our first date and we are having sex already? Well, we did know each other a LONG time ago too... Ha, and Adam thought we weren't compatible.

Finally, the moment came. Adam's hands snaked their way down his stomach, teasing his inner thighs. He moaned, and I swear I could have SEEN his dick just shoot up immediately. He rubbed his inner thighs for only a little bit before he let his palm wrap around his length. He moaned at the light touch, and this made me moan.

Adam started out slow, moving his hand up and down, up and down. But eventually, his speed got faster. It got so fast that he threw his head back, letting it bang against the wall. I could see the pre-cum spill from the slit on his cock. It looked so delicious...

I licked my lips. I could feel myself getting hard again. Okay, time to make him stop before him and I BOTH have orgasms without anyone's help. And that's no fun, right?

Placing my had on Adam's wrist, I pulled him from his fun. His eyes snapped open and I swear I could have seen anger in them. But then they turned to need, lust. I smirked, looking down at Adam's throbbing... Um... "item", between his legs. I leaned down slowly, noticing some red dots covering it. Well I sure don't remember all these...

"So many damn freckles, Babyboy. I like that," I whispered, kissing one dot. He moaned, making me motivated to kiss another one. I kissed the next one lighter, just to tease him. I kept kissing and kissing until I was sure I had greeted every freckle with my lips. Adam looked down at me, begging. I could see the want in his eyes.

Sitting up, I kissed Adam's lips, rough. I threw my tongue into his mouth, licking at his teeth. I pulled away quickly, shoving him by his shoulders to the floor. He grinned, and I grinned back.

"Lube, or all natural?" I asked. I actually prefer all natural, much more orgasm-y. But it's not only my choice so...

"... Have you been tested?" he asked. I nodded, smiling lightly. "Then all natural, please..." he whispered. Damn, I love this man!

I spit into my hand, rubbing the saliva over my cock and moaning at the touch. Hey, I have to use SOME kind of lube.

After my cock was wet and ready, I put both hands by Adam's head and let myself slowly enter him. So tight! So... Fucking... Hot...

And I still remember, this is exactly how it felt in the beginning.


	9. Don't Let Me Go

**Adam's POV**

I placed my hands firmly on Tommy's hips, digging my black polished nails into his flesh and groaning deeply, shutting my eyes and allowing him to work with my body. It was difficult, I will admit that (and I would never admit having a hard time during sex—especially when I'm the one receiving). I knew I was fairly fucking tight because I couldn't get laid for the past year or so with American Idol and getting a CD out. I was just too busy. When was I ever going to have time for a one-night stand? Of course I was sexually deprived from it all, but I never really thought about it until now. It never once crossed my mind. I guess that in this moment of intimacy, I felt everything I had been yearning. But the memories came flooding back to me, and I couldn't comprehend if this was now, or then. Were we just back in Tommy's old apartment and his mother was going to barge through and ruin what could have potentially been the best thing ever? What if something happens that prevents us from going all the way? What if the universe truly doesn't want us to be together and it's just playing this sick, cruel joke on us? However, I knew I couldn't think like that. I just needed to be in the moment and see where it led us. And damn, it led us to some amazing places…

Every inch he entered I would cry out some and screw my eyes shut tighter, moaning in both pain and pleasure. With each insertion, a sharp sting would course through me, but would be overwhelmed with the gift of bliss. My nails dug into his hip flesh and I could hear him make some kind of ominous sound of elation until he was completely in and I opened my eyes, staring back up at him. Nothing was happening right now. His chocolate eyes (which were almost black with lust) gazed back and he smiled, kissing me on the lips, nibbling on my bottom lip, and I happily opened and gasped into his mouth when he began rocking back and forth. Our chests touched as we panted and I arched my back into him. I whined, sliding my hands up to his face and holding it there as my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper as he fucked me slow and hard. I wanted him to be as close to me as possible. And considering we were on the wood floor of my hallway, there was nothing coming between us.

"F-fuck…Tommy…" I whispered, my eyes slipping shut as he began to work fluently, pounding into me with each dart his tongue that was made into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, just like I had remembered. Having him inside me was one of the best pleasurable events I was able to experience to date. I felt full and I didn't want this to ever change. But the ache between my legs was preventing me from enjoying it to its fullest. It was distracting and agonizing. "T-Tommy…." I whined, opening my eyes and looking at him.

He seemed to be in his own little trance of fucking me but when one hand slid up, flicking one of my hard nipples, I moaned, my eyes slipping shut once again as his mouth covered my nipple, sucking and circling it with his tongue. His blond fringe covered his face so I couldn't see how he was working his magic; but frankly, I didn't care at this point. I just wanted him to continue.

My back arched up in ecstasy with each slam he made into me and each nip and at my sensitive buds. He was working hard now, and at this point, I would be his bitch. And when his calloused and nimble fingers wrapped around my aching erection I cried out, my damp hair sticking to my face. Here was my former boyfriend (who I mind you use to think he was straight) about to take it all the way. We were both naked and covered in sweat and it was about to get heated (not that it wasn't already).

"G-Glitterbaby….Fuck…" I whined, looking at him and he smirked, looking like he was around to come any second; I wouldn't blame him. My pre-cum should have been enough to him that I was in desperate need of "help".

"This is so much better than I ever imagined…And I have to admit…I imagined it quite a bit, Adam…" he inquired, petting at my dick with ease and I withered, moaning like his bitch and bucking my hips up, fucking myself with his hand and dick. Jesus, I couldn't really hear him right now, my ears were just ringing in pleasure. "A-Adammm…" he murmured, working more swiftly and I whined, scratching my nails up his back. The way he said my name, I was able to understand because it was so sexy. Fuck me!

"F-Fuck, I-I…." I tried to speak out, but with my release nearing, I couldn't. I shut my eyes securely when I felt him pound into me with all the force Tommy could muster up, shaking my head and then I felt a warm substance enter me and with one last harsh jerk of my dick I cried out, a shudder running down my spine as I came on Tommy's chest and my stomach. I panted, whining from the rough orgasm I just had. It was exhausting, god damnitt. But to be honest, this was fantastic. I never imagined it being this good. And believe me, I fantasied Tommy and me in bed, but this was just so far from what I had conjured up in my mind. So much better. He became such an artist at sex.

Tommy panted, his hair hanging in front of his face, but he didn't move, he just stared at me and I stared back. With a slight smile, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. My tongue grazed the bottom part of his lip and he opened. Our tongues battled for reign over one another's mouth, but I won (suck it!). I sucked on his tongue and licked his teeth. He pulled back, pulling out of me and I whined in pain, sitting up slowly and flinching. My fucking insides felt like they were gonna explode! Okay, maybe it had been a lot longer then I first thought…

"Are you okay, Adam?" Tommy asked and I chuckled, kissing his cheek and nodding. He actually looked concerned, but he should know, I myself am a master at sex, so I can obviously take the pain it withholds.

"Mhm. It's just been awhile…" He gave me a curious look and I rolled my eyes, "About a year and a half. Normally, I'm the one giving; I don't like bottoming…" I said and he frowned but I ran my fingers through his hair with a gentle smile. He was sweaty…How sexy. "But I loved you topping, babe. It was amazing…" I cooed and he grinned, attacking my lips and I smiled wide, wrapping my arms around his waist and lifting him up, and walking to my bedroom. He giggled, kissing my neck and I smirked, flopping him down on my bed and cleaning both our stomachs with a blanket before falling down beside him with a tired sigh. I just wanted to sleep with my baby…But then again, I have to think: is he still my baby?

"Are you tired, Babyboy?" he asked and I rolled me eyes, facing him. He looked gorgeous, and I wouldn't change a thing about him.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, you worked me hard. How'd you learn to get so good, baby?" I asked, crawling under the covers with him and pressing his naked body against mine. He was really hot and I smiled, burying my head into his hair and sighing contently. Things may work out for us after all…

He chuckled dryly and buried his face into my chest, "Do you really wanna hear about my sex life, Adam?" he asked, and I licked his nose, a certain gleam in my eyes. I may have been tired, but I could have gone another round with Tommy.

"You know it might turn me on…" I mused and he bit his bottom lip, drawing circles on my chest with his index finger. He seemed uncertain about something and I didn't like it.

"You changed a lot since we last saw each other in high school…," he said, looking up at me through his veil of bangs.

I raised a thick black eyebrow at him, a look of curiosity staining my face, "Is that good?" I asked and he lifted up my wrist that had the scars and kissed them. I shivered. I hated looking at those things, but Tommy's lips seemed to heal the terrible memories. Like he was patching them up with his tender kisses.

"Yes…" he murmured, lacing his fingers with mine and shutting his eyes, his breathing becoming even. I smiled a little, kissing his forehead before following his slumber, but this night, I did not have empty dreams…


	10. Hot n' Burning

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up with no sudden movements as I usually did. The house was calm, and I could smell a sweet scent of bacon coming from down the hall. My arms tightened around a pillow that suddenly made me realize Adam wasn't next to me anymore. I yawned, hearing a quiet humming noise coming from where the delicious smell was coming from. Who was humming? And who was cooking? It couldn't be Adam because he definitely doesn't cook.

I pushed myself up from the soft, warm sheets, moaning, putting on my boxers, and stumbling a little towards the door. I glanced back at the bed, smiling a little bit. It reminded me of last night, even though Adam and I hadn't slept together in the BED, it still reminded me of the fun. And I wouldn't call it sex. I would call it making love. Because Adam and I love each other. Well, I love Adam. And I suspect he loves me too, right? I mean, it's not like he actually moved on, right? I hope not…

I sighed, the small smile fading from my lips. It's not fun to think about Adam not loving me anymore. Just try to keep your mind off of it, Tommy…

I made my way to the end of the hall, meeting the archway that had a small bright light shining through. I saw a figure standing at the stove and he was humming. It sounded so beautiful. I almost melted. Walking over to Adam, I wrapped my arms around his waist, making him jump a little. I giggled, and he turned around in my arm, pecking me on the lips lightly. My heart fluttered at just the slightest touch of his lips. And it always would.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered to me. I kissed his lips again, mumbling something into them that could have been a "good morning" back. I pushed myself against his body, running my hands up to his head and wrapping them around his neck.

"Tommy," he mumbled against my lips. "I made you breakfast." I kept kissing him harder, not letting him even take a breath. Our breathing got faster, more like panting now.

"You're my breakfast," I said and he laughed, lifting me up by my hips and placing me on the island behind me. My legs were spread apart, his in between them. My fingers tangled in his hair as he let his tongue fall from his mouth and graze my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and he immediately took control of my mouth. I didn't really mind though. I dominated last night, so it's only fair to let him have some dominance this time, right?

Moaning, I was starting to feel something forming in my underwear. I didn't mind it though. As long as I had Adam to fix it for me…

Suddenly a ringing came into my ears and I no longer felt myself sharing body heat with Adam. What the fuck? I opened my eyes, seeing Adam waving a dishtowel above the pan he had been cooking the bacon in. The small sound of the fire alarm was going off and I could see some smoke. I laughed, hopping off the counter and walking over to where Adam stood at the stove. I turned down the knob on it, making the stove turn off. Adam sighed with relief and I smiled at him.

"Can't cook?" I said, joking around.

Adam frowned, replying with, "I actually can, but you and your adorableness distracted me." He made a cute face, then tapped my nose and started at cleaning up the kitchen.

"So I don't get any breakfast?" I said.

He turned around, smirking. "I'm pretty sure you already got your fill of that. Anyways, you told me that I was what you wanted for breakfast. You got a little sample. Maybe tomorrow you can have the full meal." He winked at me, giving me a seducing look.

My mouth dropped open. "Aw, come on! You can't get me all excited then not let me have ANYTHING!" I frowned, and he laughed again.

"I think I can. Now go get ready because I want to do something today." Damn, he was good. I gave him a dirty look, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Fine." And with that, I was back to the bedroom.

Maybe I could finish for dinner…


	11. Need A Second To Breathe

**Adam's POV**

Considering we haven't seen each other in such an excessive amount of time, I thought Tommy and I could do something special today. Maybe a little date or something, I wasn't entirely sure, I just wanted to spend some time with my boo. Make him feel like I still do love him and that I want to be with him. Just something cutesy. I'm not saying I had gotten sex out of my system yet (because I could always have sex anytime of every week), but I didn't just want to have sex with him, as much as I would love to ravage his little body as he had done to mine. Maybe we could catch up on all that we have missed in each other's lives. Like, you know…I could explain American Idol to him and he could tell me about his life because I genuinely wanted to know how he was doing. How he had been since my departure and whether he still held a large grudge against me because of it. He was the love of my life at one point, but I ruined that by being really insecure and scared. I hope that I didn't ruin something completely. Shatter it until it was unfixable because I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I knew we could never be together again because of my doing.

I would believe for now that since we both just had sex and we're still in each other's arms the next day, it meant something right? It meant that we wanted to be with one another. That we could work things out and that it would be all right with time as we went along. I wouldn't announce my love for Tommy so soon though because, let's be honest, he should hate my guts right now because I betrayed his trust and love all in one of our most intimate nights. I'm just gonna have to wait and establish a strong relationship with him. I couldn't explain to him why I did what I did then and I can't now because I honestly didn't know myself. It was just something that triggered in my brain. All I know honestly know about it, is that it was a horrible mistake…but I don't regret it. That may be a shocker, but everything happens for a reason, and there are no regrets. No regrets… Perhaps it was the universe telling us we were too young for such a committed relationship, and that was its way of telling us to wait a little longer (and by little longer, it meant ten years) until we blossom, or something. I wasn't entirely sure, but I believed in that spiritual stuff and I continue to since the universe brought us back together.

I sighed, throwing the pots and other various dishes into the sink, licking my lips and running my fingers through my hair. Tommy was back in my life, so I should take this opportunity to fall back in love with him, and make him mine once again. It also means I should make him love me again. I'm not saying that I don't already have strong feelings for him, because I do, I just…they're not nearly as strong as they once were when we were younger. And perhaps this is because he was there when no one else was. He was there when I was getting the shit beaten out of me by my parents and everything else. However, I believe he's still the same person he was back then, just more mature. I can still love him, I just have to get to know him all over again, which I would never complain about doing since I get to spend so much time with my boo…

With a smile, I walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom where I saw bathroom door was shut and I assumed Tommy was in there getting dressed or something. After walking over to my dresser, I took out my attire for the day: A pair of gray skinny jeans, my medges (I love these boots for fucking much), a black V-neck t-shirt and a light blue jacket over that. It was very simple for me with a few rings and necklaces here and there. I changed quickly, running a comb through my hair, not really attempting to make it anything special. It was kind of that 'I just rolled outta bed look', which I was perfectly fine with. I smudged a little eyeliner and eye shadow on, and tugged on my boots, getting completely ready just as Tommy came out. He was in the same clothes he wore yesterday (considering all his clothes were at his apartment), but he still looked as amazing as ever. His hair was still mess and I didn't think he fixed it at all, but I didn't mind, I loved it. He did, however, apply new eyeliner and he looked just so handsome, it made my heart flutter.

"Hey, baby," I said with a light smile, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips lightly. He chuckled, kissing back and tracing his tongue along my bottom lip and I happily granted him his wish, placing a firm hand on the small of his back and pushing him closer to me. He moaned lightly, shutting his eyes and I played with a lock of his hair, popping our lips as I pulled back, smiling warmly at him. I could tell that by his actions from yesterday night, this morning, and just now, he still loved kissing me so there was something to go on the pro side of our relationship. "You kiss just as amazing as ever, Glitterbaby," I mused huskily and he blushed, probably from the familiarity of that nickname. I still think it suited him perfectly.

"You've gotten better, Adam. I love this newfound confidence you have…," he replied, looking up at me with an impish expression and I smiled, grabbing his hand within mine and walking out of the bedroom into the hall and out the front door. His hand locked within mine as we walked to my car. His car was still parked next to mine, and I told him we could deal with that later tonight. He winked, jumping into my slick black Ford Mustang I won on American Idol and he glanced around, observing it with envious eyes. "You've a nice car, Adam," he said, and if I couldn't mistake it, I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. I ignored it though, thinking it was nothing but my imagination. I couldn't look too deeply into things…

"Thank you, I won it on American Idol," I said and I glanced over at him, seeing him grin at me. I blushed and he said something about being so proud of me and I sighed, flushing even more. It was a typical "flirty" conversation and I just let it slide. Tommy was really persistent with getting me flustered.

"So, where are we going?" he asked in his normal boyish tone and I sighed in relief with a small smile.

"Um, I wasn't quite sure. I was thinking maybe a walk through the park? It's too early for dinner, but then again we didn't have breakfast…Or a movie, maybe?" I inquired and I heard him make a thoughtful sound. His lip was exerted out in a pout-like fashion, then he bit it in thought.

"You know, a peaceful walk in the park sound lovely," he said, winking at me and I smiled, putting on my sunglasses (as a minor disguise) as I made my way to one of the most beautiful little local park in Los Angeles. It was quaint and had a small fountain in the middle and an abundant amount of trails to go along in the forest or just around the grass. To sum it all up, it was a great place to go for a little date or something.

"So, Tommy…What have you been up to these past few years?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued by what he was going to tell me because I honestly wanted to know what he has done these past years. Whether he's gotten other boyfriends, started a band with his bass playing skills, or what. I wanted to know everything about him right now if he was willing to tell me of course, but I hope we can be open and honest with each other about everything…

He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing really. Just chilling. I mean, I was in this one band called 'Turn The Screw', but all it was, was playing your instrument poorly, drinking lots of beer, and doing some drugs. I wasn't really into any of that shit at the moment, so I quit after I made enough money to sustain myself. I don't really know what's up with my parents or anything. I haven't seen them since you left because I ran away…After that, I just kind of drifted until I found a job in that band. It gave me some money so I bought a place here in Los Angeles and then the rest is history. Nothing but trying to get into bands and whatnot," he said, licking his lips and glancing at me as if waiting for me to say something. But to be honest, I didn't know what to say because it was sad. I wasn't going to be all like 'I'm sorry' because something told me that would tick Tommy off, so I should just stay quiet about that.

He had gone through all that on his own and I went out for American Idol and I became this big shot. I couldn't really feel sorry for him though because now he had me and I can help through it all. Not that I was trying to sound egotistical or anything, but I wanted to help Tommy and make him as happy as I possibly can…

After that, we didn't really talk much, but it wasn't awkward, just a relaxing and tranquil silence.

When we finally arrived at the park, I parked the car, turning it off and locking it up, taking Tommy's hand within mine once again and strolling onto the main trail that lead to the fountain. He sighed happily, resting his hand on my shoulder and I gave his hand a light squeeze, a smile making its way to my lips. Not only was it a gorgeous day with the sun out and being only mildly warm, but I had a cute, loving boy by my side, almost as happy as me. What more could I ask for?

"Can I spend the night at your place again?" he suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence and I glanced at him, surprised. "I mean, I'll go back to my place real quick to check up on shit and grab some clothes, but I wanna sleep at your place again…If that's alright with you, of course," he said, looking up at me with those intoxicating brown eyes. I nodded, a large smile resting on my lips. He was going to spend another night with me and that made me incredibly happy to no extent.

"Of course, Tommy," I said, smiling and kissing his cheek. He laughed, moving his face so his lips met mine and I kissed him back—no tongue, just pure passion. I pulled back and he whined. I laughed slightly, glancing ahead and seeing the fountain. We walked closer and I let go of Tommy's hand, pushing him closer towards the fountain where it was spraying. It was really nothing but a friendly little game I was attempting to peruse.

He laughed, shaking his head and pushing against me so he wouldn't get wet, "N-No, Adam!" he giggled, looking at me and I smirked, pushing him slightly into the spray where his hair and clothes got slightly wet. He squealed, pushing back and tripping, causing me to fall over and he landed on top of me in the grass. I looked at him and he looked at me and the entire world seemed to stop. Yes, we knew that there was some form of love deep, deep within the two of us that could be expressed, but we didn't know how to make it known to one another. We didn't even know that we remembered one another until recently…It was all just fantastic. I loved Tommy, but I didn't know if he felt the same way. I knew it was my fault our relationship was ruined, and I was beginning to think that sometimes, when he's kind of cold towards me and it's awkward, it's just him surfacing that grudge he holds towards me for ruining out once stable relationship. Even though I know he'll never use it against me, I know why he sometimes yelled at me…But no matter what, I know it'll never progress into something more violent.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine and I gasped, shutting my eyes and moaning lightly into his mouth, a smile pushing on my lips. Our lips meshed together, but it wasn't anything sexual. Simple, chaste and loving. He pulled back looking at me happily and sighed, leaning his head against my chest.

And I knew he could hear my heart beating faster then before…


	12. If You Really Love Me

**Tommy's POV**

_One month later:_

We didn't really make it 100% official that we are dating, we kind of just fell into it. We have so much love for each other, all that love from high school was back. Or, at least coming back. All I know is that I love Adam with all my heart, and he loves me. If he didn't love me, I wouldn't always be with him, right? He would tell me to get out of his life and find someone new, right? And if anyone were to say that crap, you would expect me to be the one to, am I right? Because Adam was the one who left ME, I didn't leave him. But I still love him. And I understood his theory for leaving. He thought he was the one making my life complete shit, when really, he was the one keeping it together. I was almost about to kill myself one day, but I didn't. Because I knew one day, I would find Adam, and look at us now.

We were sitting together, curled up on the couch. We were supposed to be watching a movie, but we ended up just looking into each other's eyes, admiring each other. A few kisses would be exchanged here and there, but nothing big. I wasn't really in the mood for sex right now, and I don't think Adam was either. Probably because that was the activity we have been doing most of lately. I mean, who can help it though when you are just so attracted and in love with your partner?

But that's a whole different subject right there. I believed that Adam loved me, I really did. But he hasn't said that he loved me yet. He has shown it, by surprising me with dinners, and whatnot. But still, I wish he had the courage to say he loved me. But then again, I probably shouldn't be talking. I haven't said it either. And yes, I have definitely come close to saying it. Like, something or someone would always get in the way. Or I would get so nervous and my heart would be beating so fast, and Adam would ask me what was wrong. I would just say it was nothing, and he would leave it alone. But really, why was I so nervous? It's not like he is just going to be like, "Okay..." after I tell him I love him, right? Right, because he loves me back…

But I think now would be the perfect time to say it, because all we were doing was expressing our love through actions. He was holding me and I was cradled on his lap. My eyes were looking up into his bright blue orbs, and I thought to myself that I would never be happier with anyone else. Adam is my true love, my soul mate… That's why I had to say it, before it was too late…

"Adam, I have to tell you something," I said, closing my eyes and turning away from his face. I leaned my head against his chest, and I could feel his healthy, even breathing. That would soon be changed…

"Yes?" he asked, smiling lightly and playing with my hair. His fingers ran through it and I could tell he was completely calm. For one, his heart was beating fast and his breathing wasn't going at a fast pace either, and two, he was playing with my hair. He always plays with my hair when he's calm or relaxed. I don't know why, but I really don't mind. I have always loved people playing with my hair. I especially like it when people pull it during intercourse. That's part of the reason why I grew it out.

"Well, we have been with each other about a month now, and I really want to say that… that…"C'mon Tommy, spit it out! "That I lo—" all of a sudden his phone rang.

"Oh, hold on baby, one second, this is an important call," he said, smiling and standing up. I flopped down on the couch. See what I mean? Something always interrupts me saying it. And it was really starting to annoy me. As soon as Adam gets off the phone, I'm saying it, and if anything interrupts, I'm killing it. We need to get to the point.

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes," I heard Adam say, then hang up. "Babe, I have to go, but I'll be home later, okay? Bye," he said with a quick kiss. And before I knew it he was out the door and gone. Why? Why always me? And where is he going that is so important? Is he… cheating? No, no, he wouldn't do that! Stop thinking like that Tommy, just stop.

So I leaned back on the couch, curling up with a blanket, and I finished watching The Notebook alone.


	13. Baby, You're Beautiful

Next chapter is the last chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

Of course I was sad that I had to leave the comfort of my baby; his warm arms wrapped around me and our lips touching every second, but I was leaving for a good reason. We were having a relaxing, fun, and cuddly time, and that was one of the best times we spent together. Just entangled in one another and it was peaceful. I loved doing that almost as much as I loved having sex with him. It was fantastic because both one of us could top and it didn't matter to the other. I guess we were just made for each other. It's just too perfect to not have been planned. Sure, we did have our pretty messed-up pasts, but that doesn't matter anymore because this is now, the present, and I'm just going to take one day at a time. Just like today…

Normally, when worked called, I wouldn't care because I was with Tommy. Nothing else mattered because I was with the love of my life, so nothing should stop us from just hanging out and snuggling. I wanted nothing more than to just spend time with my Glitterbaby, as I had wanted to do for the past ten years! I would sometime fantasize about us being together again, but reality does no justice to my imagination. It still amazes me that even after such a large duration of time, we were able to communicate, love, and _make love _even, better than we did when we first met and our passion for each other was fresh. I could actually say it was better now than ever. I couldn't thank the universe more than for what it was provided me with. And that's why I had to leave Tommy…So I could do something that I think would make our love official, and we could live happily forever after like in one of those cheesy fairytales I use to read in the library when I was younger (don't ask, I liked the glittery covers). It was a secret and as much as I hated keeping things from my baby, this was for his own benefit.

I knew Tommy was bummed out when I left him, but he would be happy when he realized what I was doing. It pained me to see him upset, but it would only last for a little while. I had everything strategized out. The phone call was totally fake. I just set a timer for my ringtone to go off so I could make that as an excuse for "duty calls—sorry babe, I gotta work" kind of deal. Tommy seemed to buy that so I mentally gave me a pat on the back for being so smart about it. To be honest, no one was coming with me (shocking because every time I go out, normally someone always comes with me, but this was just too special for someone to impose upon). I was gonna do this alone because I wanted the ring to just scream at me. Make THAT ring the everlasting object of our love. Having someone there might distract me from the ring's calling, so I was doing it alone. That's what I was gonna do. I brought a reasonable amount of money with me, and a checkbook (just in case it's REALLY expensive) because I knew nothing was going to stop me from buying the ring that screamed at me. It was going to choose me and I would obey by its yells.

With a smile, I opened the driver's door and jumped into my car swiftly, turning on the ignition and pulling out of my house, onto the street where I was going to go to this obscure, and kind of unknown jewelry store. It was mysterious and just completely unique and that's what I loved about it because I knew Tommy and I were both attracted to pretty and different things. Totally left of center. This is where I got all my cool, full finger rings and my black ravioli necklace. It's just amazing and I love it. So, I was going to get my wedding ring here for my soul mate obviously. Not just one you get at some fancy jewelers; this ring isn't going to be a gold band with a huge ass diamond, no. Tommy was going to be my only husband I'll ever have, so I have to make it as amazing as possible.

LA traffic wasn't too bad and I finally arrived at _Calibri _about half an hour from leaving my house. That was pretty amazing considering it took almost two hours to get from my house to the studio, which is even closer to my house then the shop. Guess people were just staying off the roads today or something. Or maybe it was the fact that it was six and the sun was already setting. Whatever, it didn't matter because I was just focusing on getting the ring then proposing to my soon to be fiancée. Thinking of that made my heart flutter. Tommy was going to be my husband soon. I couldn't even comprehend that in my mind: us being married and happy. Just, it was too unreal, yet real at the same time and it just made me want to jump up and scream. However, I had to keep myself composed otherwise, I'll look like some maniac.

With a smile and a quick change into a pair of sunglasses and black skullcap, I exited my car, locking it up and swiftly walking into the shop with my black medges clicking on the cement. Like I expected, no one was there and I smiled, waving at the owner who also ran the building. We knew each other because she's the one that kept rings here for me and ordered certain accessories that I wanted and she was always just there helping me choose which jewelry for which outfit and it was actually quite nice to be completely honest.

"Hello Adam!" she said, he purple, blue and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was cute, yes, probably in her early twenties, and she already befriended one of the most famous artists in pop currently (not to toot my own horn or anything of course).

"Hey, Bailey," I said, smiling widely at her and she smiled back, probably expecting me to say what rings to order. "I'm here on a different purchase today," I said and she looked confused and I chuckled, licking my lips, thinking intently. I was really going to say this. She was going to be the first person who knew what I was planning. All right, just say it Adam. "You wouldn't happen to have any wedding rings, would you?" I asked and she squealed, not knowing who Tommy was, but assuming I was planning to ask my highly rumored boyfriend portrayed by the media. It made me happy that someone shared my enthusiasm because honestly, I was scared shitless of this, but I knew I would just have to suck it up and bite the bullet because being scared and that frightened little wimp I was in high school wasn't going to help anything now.

She simply nodded, leading me into a different room and she turned on the light, which flooded the room, and I gasped lightly from the variety of ring I saw in the display cases. Green, purple, silver, gold, red, rainbow wedding rings were littered in the cases and I was slightly overwhelmed. How was I going to choose—or have the ring choose me with so many to choose from? Oh god, I can't start panicking now. It's just a ring. Okay, I can do this. Just look at all the ring; breathing slowly…It's not as if this is the wedding ring for the man you love with all your heart. No pressure, Adam. No pressure.

Bailey stood back with a smile on her face as I gazed at all the ring in awe, loving them all, but not finding the _one._ They were all so beautiful and colorful, I was wondering if they were all calling out to me. Honestly, I could see Tommy wearing any of these things and being satisfied. Between the simple bands, the ostentatious metal, and the jewels, I wasn't sure which one I should choose. However, I kept walking up to each of the cases, looking at each individual ring palpably, and figuring which one would be mine.

I bit my bottom lip, my cobalt eyes moving back and forth as I observed all the rings until I gasped, my irises stopping on _that one ring_. The one that was telling me 'Get me'. It was the one that would be the beginning of a completely new life for Tommy and me. All the other bands seem to disappear and this one was staring up at me.

It was a blood-red band, thin and matte-like. Embedded within the sterling silver was three small, but obviously real diamonds that glistened in the light and on either side of the diamonds was a tiny silver feather that looked like it was engraved within the metal. It looked expensive, yet, not like your typical wedding ring and that's exactly what I was going for.

With a wide smile, I pointed at it, "That one, please," I said excitedly and Bailey nodded, picking it up and putting it in a small black box that I would present Tommy with. I paid (I'm not gonna tell you how much) and gently put the box in my pocket, my heart thrashing against my chest and the heat rising to my face. This was the ring that was going to change Tommy's life and mine. I couldn't believe I just paid for it and now it was mine. Do I wait until Tommy and I are in bed or what? All these scenarios kept rushing through my head and I wasn't entirely certain which one to choose. It was starting to give me a headache and I needed to just shut up. Shush, don't think about that now…

I thanked Bailey, sauntered out the store into my car, and drove back as quickly as possible without getting a ticket. The entire way there, a chain reaction was working itself in my head, with each loop of the chain making some kind of excuse or doubt in my mind, which then lead to cause me to get even more nervous. My heart was thumping so loudly, it was pulsing in my ears and I could barely breathe. I had to tell myself to shut up again.

With a large smile on my face, I exited the car (without even realizing I had made it home), slamming the door shut. The box felt suspiciously heavy in my pocket and I gulped as I opened the house door slowly, peaking inside and looking both way before gingerly shutting it, taking off my shoes and tip-toeing into the house. Shit, I'm acting like I'm sneaking into some stranger's home. I should act normal; otherwise Tommy will think you're cheating on him or something.

"Adam!" Tommy exclaimed from the couch. I looked up and he was still curled up in the blanket from where I had left him. I chuckled, my smile widening even more as I walked up to him, leaning down and pressing my lips up against his, a grin plastered on my face. My god, I love this man. There's no doubt in my mind anymore that I want to marry him and only him.

He pulled back from the kiss, his blond fringe hanging limply over his face as he lolled his head back against the arm of the couch. "Where did you go?" he whined, licking his lips, his eyes open and wide with curiosity.

_Now, Adam. Now._

"I went on a special trip," I mused, leaning down and pushing our lips together, mashing them once again. He giggled kissing back, and it was actually getting pretty heated, but I pulled back and he whined, looking annoyed. "A very special trip. Because Tommy, you know how much you mean to me, correct?" I asked and he nodded, leaning in for another kiss, but I shook my head, laughing and placing one hand on his chest. I gulped, staring him in the eyes. This would actually be the first time I said "I love you" to him since high school. I could never say it before because I was too damn nervous, but now...Now was the time I was going to tell my lover that I love him more then anything in the entire world.

My eyes lingered on his and I cupped his face, "You know I love you more than anything in the entire world. Even if I was kind of an idiot in high school and ditched this relationship, I never stopped loving you. I love you Tommy, so much." I said and his eyes widened and I saw him blush a bit.

"A-Adam, I..." I guess he didn't know what to say, but that was fine, because I didn't want him to say anything.

I chuckled, reaching my hand into my pocket and pulling out the glistening black box and Tommy leaned back, glancing at it before his eyes widened and they immediately came back upon me. "I want to be with you forever, since I know I'll love you forever…" I murmured, opening the box and revealing the wedding ring to him. He seemed frozen in the expression of shock. "Will you marry me Tommy Joe Ratliff?"


	14. You Found Me

This is the very last chapter :) We would like to thank you for reading the original story as well as the sequel. *love* Enjoy. Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV<strong>

I didn't know what to say. Well, of course I knew what to say, I just couldn't. I would open my mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. Tears started flowing freely from my eyes and I fell into, Adam hugging him tightly. I pushed his lips to mine, pulling him closer by his shirt. Tears were still falling and I had to eventually break the kiss. We both had to breathe.

"A-Adam, I love you s-so much. Yes! I-I'll marry you! Y-Yes!" I jumped out of my seat and tackled him, kissing him a million times on the lips. He laughed in between kisses and pushed me off him. We were both sitting on the ground, and he grabbed my hand, placing the ring on my ring finger.

When I saw the ring, I gasped. It was so beautiful… It had three diamonds on the beautiful red band and it had what looked like a feather, engraved into the band. It was not a typical wedding ring, no, but I loved it so much. It looked expensive though…

"Adam, this is the most amazing, beautiful ring I have ever seen before. I love it so much… But, Adam, it looks so expensive-" he cut me off with a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, I was still staring at the ring.

"Don't worry about the price. It's worth it if it's for the person I love and if he is going to have to wear it forever," He said, pulling me into his arms and holding me. I smiled into his chest.

"I love you, Adam. So much," I said, not able to even explain how much I loved him. I just loved him so much. It was so unexplainable. I guess this is why people get married.

"I love you too, Tommy."

…

It was about four months later. It was very soon to have a wedding, but Adam and I were too excited to wait any longer. This was going to be such an amazing day. I had to admit, I was nervous though. I didn't want to trip coming down the aisle or anything. At least I didn't have to wear a dress. I may be gay, but I had no desire to dress up like a girl on my wedding day. But I was carrying a bouquet. That didn't really bother me though.

Since Adam and I were both wearing a tuxedo, I figured it would be nice for him to wear a black one and me to wear a white one. So that was exactly what we did. And it was perfect because he had dark hair and I had light hair. I would be dressed in everything white; he would be dressed in everything black.

I smiled to myself as Allison handed me my bouquet of flowers. She smiled at me. It was almost time for me to walk down the aisle, so Allison had to go take her seat. I had to admit that without her, I was ten times more nervous than before. She had helped plan most of the wedding, and she helped make everything happen. So, right as she was leaving, I grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at me.

"Thank you. So much. For everything, Allison. I don't know how to thank you," I said. She smiled and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, smiling at her before she walked away. I took a deep breath. You can do this, Tommy. You can do this.

As soon as I heard the music start, I turned. I could see Adam standing at the end of the aisle, and I smiled a little, taking slow steps. Everyone looked at me. But it wasn't like anyone else was there. It was like only Adam and I were standing there, looking at each other. Like nothing else in the world mattered except for us. The fact that we were getting married. The fact that we were in love.

When I finally reached Adam, I didn't even realize I was crying until he reached out and wiped away the tear that was on my cheek. I smiled at him and took his hands, holding them in mine. He smiled back at me and we turned our attention to the man marrying us.

After we said our vows, Adam leaned in to kiss me. I met him half way, not trying to be safe with the kiss at all. I opened my mouth and let Adam slip his tongue in. I moaned quietly as everyone clapped. When we pulled away, our lips came apart with a loud "pop". I smiled at him, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. Adam grabbed my hand and we walked down the aisle, making our way outside of the building.

We got into our limo, and I immediately tackled Adam. He laughed and kissed me, smiling. "You know I love you baby, right?" he said to me and I nodded, placing my head on his chest. We were lying on the long seat in the back of the limo. And this is how I wanted to be forever. Always in his arms.

"I'm so glad you found me, Adam."


End file.
